iFight with my Best Friend
by incredibletoni
Summary: Freddie Benson works with two of his exes, Carly and Sam. One day, while trying to answer questions of fans, everything went wrong. All the fans were asking about their relationship with Freddie. This made Sam and Carly pissed. Valerie (another of Freddie's ex) asked a question. A question that can make Sam and Carly's friendship end. Would it really end or not?
1. Chapter 1 : Pissed from answering

"In 5... 4... 3... 2... –" Freddie Benson announced as Carly Shay and Sam Puckett danced crazily on air.

"Hello people of the earth!" Carly exclaimed.

Sam danced crazily in front of the camera while Carly laughed at her. It was another day and the three good friends are hosting their show, iCarly. "So last week we told you guys we'll answer some of your questions –" Carly said.

"Of course, we are going to pick your questions _randomly_. Which means –" Sam pressed a button on the remote she was holding and a voice echoed all over the place saying _Pick a Card! _And the same words formed in front of the camera. Sam hit another button—this time, it echoed _Random Dancing! _and the three of them danced crazily, including Freddie.

After a while, they all stopped dancing and Carly and Sam ended up laughing. Both were silent for awhile but Carly broke it off. "As I was saying... We'll pick your questions randomly. Last week we told you to send in your questions and don't forget to tell us which person it is that you want to ask by color coding." She smiled. "If you want to ask me, send me a blue paper." She picked up a blue paper from her pocket and showed it to the camera.

"And if you want to ask me!" It was Sam who had the idea to show a white chocolate bar. "Send me a blank paper," she made a sad face and Carly giggled. "No, it's blank because all you have to send me is a white paper—or that's plain in other words. Right Carls?"

"Right! And Freddie?" she pointed at the boy who was holding the camera and the minute she pointed, the camera's view was looking at an 18-year-old boy. "If you want me to answer your questions, all you have to send me is a yellow paper." He turned the camera on the table and zoomed in on a yellow pad paper. After showing the paper, he turned the camera back to the girls.

"And for our roller! We have and please do welcome, Gibby!" Sam proudly announced one of their friends' name. Gibby Gibson went out from the curtains. He greeted all of them and did a _look-at-my-muscles _in front of the camera. Carly laughed but Sam pushed him aside and told him to move. Gibby was not happy with this.

Gibby stepped on a stool so he can reach the high box that Carly's brother, Spencer made. He then put his left arm inside the box and looked at the camera first before asking Carly what to do.

"Okay Gibby –" she started. "We want you to pick a question inside the box. Once you have a card; either blue, white or yellow, give it to me," she finished.

"Got it?" Sam asked him threateningly.

"Yes, ma'am!" He cried.

"Okay! Let's pick a question!" shouted Carly. "Gibby, do the honor!"

Sam pressed a button and a loud sound of a drum roll echoed.

"And the first question goes to –" Gibby reached out a yellow card and gave it to Carly. The drum roll stopped.

"This is Freddie's paper and the question is for him from, Valerie," read Carly. Freddie put the camera down on a stool and went over to Carly's side to answer.

She read:

_Hey Freddie!_

_I am a big fan of you! You're so awesome, do you know that? Anyway, this is my question and I hope you answer it—honestly. _

Carly paused and looked at Freddie for a moment and continued reading,

_Okay, my question is... _

_Who do you love the most? Carly or Sam? _

Everyone got surprised by this question from Valerie. And the girl expects him to answer her honestly. Carly, Sam and Gibby looked at Freddie. Freddie cleared his throat and began, "Well... Valeria, I appreciate your question, really... You said you want an honest answer and you will get one. Who do I love the most? Carly Shay or Sam Puckett, you ask," everyone was listening.

He continued, "You see Valerie, they're both my friends. And I love them both equally," he finished sounding not convinced. He doesn't know how to answer Valerie's question. He loved both of them, yes. But after the break-up with Sam, he still has feelings for her. And as for Carly... he doesn't know what his feelings for her now.

Afraid, silence might come for a long time, Carly cut it off and smiled sheepishly. "Uh..." it was a very awkward moment since both girls have had a relationship with Freddie. Especially Sam. Carly looked at Sam, who wasn't looking at the camera or anyone but the remote.

"So... Let's get on with our next question. Gibby!" she said fast. Gibby knew what the problem was and began picking up another card. Carly looked at Sam again, this time she was now smiling and looking at Gibby.

After Freddie's question, Gibby had reached Sam's question next: a white paper.

Again, Carly read "Sam, this question is for you. It's from a guy named Luther."

"Go read it, Carly." Sam ordered nicely.

_Hi Sam,_

_You are amazing. Everyone knows how you and Carly met but I don't, really. That's my question: how did you two meet?_

Carly was so relieved when Luther asked something that has nothing to do with any of the three's relationships. Sam walked away from Carly and walked to the camera.

"Hello Luther! First of all, thanks for asking that wonderful question! Carly and I met years back then... I remember we were in school and we were taking lunch. Carly was sitting on a table and I had to go there because she was holding a yummy looking sandwich! And there it is. I sat down next to her and get her sandwich and pushed her. But lucky girl, she pushed me too," she hit the BOO button and a lot of boos came echoing. She pretended to cry by covering her face and mimicking a little girl's voice. All the three on the back laughed, Carly made a move and moved beside her, hugging her. "There there Sam..." she patted Sam on the back. "That's okay. You still ate my sandwich after that." Sam showed her face, laughing.

"Next card, Gibson."

Gibby reached another card. This time it was for Freddie again. He handed it to Carly and again she read,

_Freddie, I'm King and this is my question for you. Were you happy with Sam's or Carly's relationship with you? _

Carly stopping immediately on the 'you' and stared at the camera. Sam got mad and snatched Freddie's paper. Freddie nor any of the other two were able to move because Sam stayed in front of the camera and answered the question herself.

"King... Is that your real name or are you just looking for a girl who you thought can be attracted to you? I'll answer his question for you," she paused and turned her head back to where Carly and the rest are. This was inappropriate. She looked down and gave Freddie's paper back to Carly. She mouthed _I'm sorry _to her and Freddie.

"Um... Freddie?" she didn't want to look directly at the camera.

Freddie answered. But it was hard for him to answer because he kept stuttering. "Well... King, it's actually... Uh.." he sighed. He eyed Carly telling her _I'm sorry but I have to be honest_. Carly understood and nodded.

"You want the truth? I was happy with my relationship with Sam," he didn't look at Carly; he looked at Sam. And to his surprise, he can see her smiling even if she isn't showing it.

"Let's move on."

Another card—blue—was handed to Carly. This time it was for her after 3 cards. Sam read it,

_Carly Shay._

_So I love iCarly. I actually love your relationship with Freddie –" _Sam did not continue and Carly didn't want to continue either. Instead, Sam looked at the box and handed Carly's letter to her.

"Are all your questions the same? Do you all want to know our previous relationship with Freddie?" Sam asked coolly. She ordered Gibby to pick 3 more cards.

"Sam—what are you doing? I'm supposed to –" before Carly could continue, Sam read loud and clear.

_I love you Freddie._

_This one is my question, aren't you actually disgusted that you're working with two of your exes? And you're all best friends at the same time?_

_Dear Sam,_

_How was your experience dating Freddie?_

_Dear Carly and Sam, aren't you mad with each other after having your relationships with Freddie?_

There was silence for at least 10 minutes. Not knowing how to end the show, Carly gently said "We're sorry for not answering all your questions. Maybe next time." She pretended to look at her watch. "Oh look! We have to end the show! It's nearly time. Well, bye! See you next time!"

After turning the camera off, Freddie and the rest gathered around. Sam was pissed off. Even Carly.

Freddie started, "What will we do?"

In a second, Sam shouted, "They're ruining the fun! Don't you see what they're trying to do?!"

"Sam—" Carly interrupted.

Sam held out a hand and made her stop. "I don't know what do we do."

All stared awkwardly. What will you think will happen next to them when they answer the next set of questions?


	2. Chapter 2 : Sam's confession

Carly and Sam are going downstairs, followed by Freddie and Gibby. Both girls are mad from the fans question. Especially Sam.

Sam slammed the remote on the table and this made Spencer go out of his room.

_Why is Sam like this? _Carly thought. Three weeks ago, after their break-up, Sam told Carly she doesn't have feelings for Freddie anymore. This made Carly laugh and at the same time relieved.

"What's going on?" Spencer saw his sisters face and tapped Freddie on the back. He whispered to him, "What's the matter?"

Although Freddie didn't reply, Sam did it for him. "We've got questions from fans and they're pissing us off," she complained. "Why did we even tell them to ask us questions?" she yelled and leaned against the counter. Neither Freddie nor Carly answered her question but she told her best friend that they all agreed to answer the questions.

"Who even started this thing?"

"Us."

"I just agreed but I didn't start it…" she turned her back on Carly and walked before telling her "You did."

When she heard the blame, she stared at Sam in disbelief. "Me? I didn't started it!"

The boys stood on the back, not knowing what to do. They just listened.

As Sam and Carly carried on to arguing who started things first, Freddie quickly stepped between them and extended his arms. He started, "Will you two stop?"

Stopping both of them was easy for him. He looked at Sam (Freddie was frowning) and looked at Carly. None of the two fought again but their faces are still formed in a mad expression.

They crossed their arms and didn't look at each other.

"What's wrong with the two of you? We were all having fun up there and… and the minute I received my first question from a girl named Valerie, you became all uncomfortable and silent…" he said gently. Hearing this, Sam's face softened and sighed. She walked over to Carly and hugged her.

There were claps in the room from Spencer and Gibby, with Gibby wiping a tear from his eye. He sniffed, "This is sweet… Too sweet. Look at the two fighters… Arguing awhile ago and then making up now… I love you guys!" Gibby opened his arms wide and almost hugged the three of his friends but stopped because Sam was staring at him like she was about to explode.

"There you go!" Freddie smiled widely, patting his two friends on the back.

Taking a deep breath, Sam grabbed her best friend's arm and lead her upstairs, telling the rest not to follow.

Inside the iCarly studio, Sam closed the door and locked it. Carly looked at her suspiciously. _What's she going to do?_

"Look –" they started in unison. Nobody laughed; Sam pointed at Carly, meaning she should talk first.

"I'm sorry for arguing with you. I know it bothers us both… those questions awhile ago but we didn't have to fight. We moved on right? We don't have to be bothered anymore. Besides –" she laughed a little and playfully punched her on the shoulder, "you heard Freddie. He was happy with your rela—" Sam cannot wait any longer. She has been keeping this secret from Carly ever since the past 2 weeks. She blurted something very fast making Carly ask, "What's that?"

"I said –" taking a deep breath, she said "I said I have a confession to make… I'm still in love with Benson."


End file.
